A wide variety of electric machines are known that include a wire wound around a tooth of a stator to form a stator pole. To decrease electrical leakage and surface currents due to the electrical magnetization of the pole by the wire windings, each tooth is typically covered by an insulating material prior to the winding of the wire. The insulating material is often cardboard or another similar bulky material or fabric. Various techniques are known for insulting the wire from the body of the stator and for routing the wire on the stator.
For example, an inner stator is known to have each tooth, or portions thereof, covered by a cardboard, cardboard like, or plastic insulating structure. A wire is wound around each tooth covering the insulating structure. It is also known that an end cap can have features or extensions to provide insulation between the wire and the stator body. In some cases, a combination of end cap extensions and a separate insulating material is used to insulate the wire from the stator body.
In some stator arrangements, an end cap is configured for attachment to both sides of a stator. For example, one or both of a plastic end cap may include plastic protrusions that correspond to each stator tooth and having a combined length for the particular stator body thickness. In such arrangements, when both end caps are positioned on the stator body, the plastic protrusions cover the walls of the stator teeth and both faces. As such, the wound wire covers portions of the end cap covering the teeth and does not contact the stator body.